


Ride to Hell Between Those Thighs

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM as therapy, Background Relationships, Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Duct Tape, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frank and Matt are still avengers, Future Fic, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sex as Therapy, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, bad ways to handle trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Just because it hurts, doesn't mean it's not helping.





	1. Part One: Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from:  
> Rev 22:20, by Puscifer

They were in the gym.

Upon request, Friday had enacted the Playtime Protocol (which Tony had been very helpful in designing and programming); the gym was sealed off from the outside world, the cameras were blacked out, the audio surveillance was shut down. Perfect privacy.

They were in position, at the center of the sparring mats. In one corner, was a California King mattress that Tony had gifted to them, to use in their... _good work. _ It was piled high with pillows and covers and blankets; beside it was a large first aid kit, and a cooler filled to the brim with drinks and snacks. Their little aftercare corner. A perfect place for Submissives to recover, and save them a long journey back to their room. There, they could take as much time as they needed to get through the drop and do it in comfort, with Matt and Frank to take care of them.

The subject of the day?

James Buchanan Barnes.

*

“Are you comfortable, Bucky?”

The soldier nodded.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Yeah. It’s good.”

“It’s not too tight? We can loosen it a little if you want.”

“No. It’s okay.”

Bucky was strung up from the ceiling, arms held over his head with a not  _ overly _ intricate pattern of ropes. His feet were planted firmly on the mats. The ropes were the only bondage on the soldier; they were starting slow. As always, he could work his way up to more complex set-ups. It was best to keep it simple in the beginning, to get a feel for things.

Frank and Matt stood before him, their tool table just behind them.

“Remember. You can stop whenever you want.” Frank reminded for the hundredth time. “Say the word, and everything stops.  _ You _ are in control, as much as it might not seem like it.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I got it. Yeah.”

He was nervous as hell, Frank could see it clear as day. And fuck, after the shit he’d been through? Frank couldn’t blame the guy for being scared of giving up even the slightest measure of control. But he was still doing it. Might call it quits at any time, but he was doing it. He was working on it; bringing the fight to the fear, going head first at it. Honestly, it was admirable.

“Are you ready to start, or would you like some more time?” Matt asked, a soft and kind smile on his face.

Bucky swallowed dryly. “I’m ready.”

“Repeat the safewords for us.”

_“Green_ means _go._ _Yellow_ means _slow down._ _Red_ means _stop.”_

They didn’t move. They stayed right where they were, and watched Bucky. Matt was no doubt analyzing him from top to bottom, every little sound, every trace of a scent. All Frank could do was  _ watch _ him, but that usually served well enough.

It seemed to make Bucky a little uncomfortable; being watched like that, when he was standing there in just his boxers. He hung his head, let his long hair fall to hide at least  _ some _ of his face. Frank could sympathize with that. Used to make him uncomfortable too, when Matt took his sweet time getting to the action. Wasn’t used to being looked at like that; with admiration and curiosity and  _ care, _ instead of anger and fear and hate. But it was also something it was possible to get used to.

It was something they wanted Bucky to get used to, because it was something he deserved. He deserved a hell of a lot better than anger, fear, and hate.

They approached him. His eyes shifted rapidly back and forth between them. Matt circled around to stand behind him. That seemed to make him tense up a little; understandable, didn’t want anyone in his blind-spot, where they could sneak up on him. But Matt only pressed himself against Bucky, chest to the soldier’s back, and put his hands on the man’s hips. Frank did the same on his front; they stood chest to chest, cheek to cheek, Frank’s hands on his waist. Frank could feel Bucky’s anxious, staggering breaths on his ear.

“Breathe.” he whispered.

Bucky forced himself to take a few breaths as deep and slow as he could manage.

“Look at me.”

He pulled his head back enough that his and Bucky’s eyes could meet. Frank brushed the hair away from the soldier’s face.

“There is nothing to be afraid of here.” Frank promised. “We’ll take care of you.”

Bucky stared at him.

After a moment, he nodded.

Frank leaned in. Bucky’s mouth tasted like coffee and cigarettes. Hm, Frank wasn’t in much of a position to judge, Matt always said that was what  _ he _ tasted like. Bucky leaned into the slow kiss. Frank could feel him relax, even if only  _ slightly. _

He withdrew from the kiss. Bucky sighed softly, as Frank’s mouth wandered down his neck. He tensed again, though, when Frank moved over his left shoulder and kissed the nasty scars around the base of his prosthetic arm. When Frank glanced up, Bucky looked back at him with some kind of  _ reverence _ in his eyes; as though he couldn’t understand why someone would ever look at those scars with anything other than disgust. Frank pressed lazy kisses over the seam, where the flesh and the metal joined together. Bucky moaned quietly at that.

Matt worshiped the scars on Bucky’s back, tongue following the line of metal, while Frank lavished the same treatment up along the arm itself. The metal was cold on his lips. He was sure to roll his hips against Bucky’s too, with every kiss. He knew Matt was doing the same. Connecting positive emotions and memories to the scars and the arm, even just something as small as this, could do a hell of a lot for Bucky.

Frank couldn’t say for how long they stayed there, laying all their attention on that one place, but when Matt stepped back, Bucky whined and tried to get even closer to the marine at his front instead. He could feel what this was doing to Bucky, could feel his cock having grown hard against Frank’s hip. He obliged the obvious desire; as his mouth returned to Bucky’s neck, one hand crept down his back to finally grope carefully at his ass, and the other did the same on his front. Bucky moaned at the dual stimulation, at Frank’s palm sliding against his cock and at the heavy hand teasing at creeping in between his cheeks.

The noises he was making were  _ delicious, _ Frank could just eat him up, even though it was barely anything more than gasping, hitching breaths against Frank’s ear.

There came a noise, Velcro ripping, behind Frank; Bucky’s whole body tensed at it. Frank extracted himself from the soldier’s neck again. Bucky’s eyes were fixed at the source of the noise, behind Frank, but with a careful hand resting along his jaw, Frank could make him focus on the marine again.

“Breathe.” he said. “We won’t hurt you more than you want to. If it’s too much, we can stop whenever you want.”

Matt appeared next to Frank. He had black Velcro cuffs strapped to either his wrists, and from the cuffs, wires ran up to his index and middle finger on either hand. There was a small black box on each of these fingers, tied safely with Velcro as well. He held out his own left arm and ran the two fingers of his right hand down it; electricity jolted from the boxes to his skin, but Matt gave no indication that it had hurt.

“It’s perfectly harmless.” he said calmly. “It’s on a very low setting. Nothing more than a tingle. I can turn it down,  _ or up, _ however you want.”

Bucky closed his eyes. Again, he schooled himself to take slow, deep breaths. Some moments passed, before he could once more meet Frank’s eyes.

“Color?”

The soldier inhaled slowly.

“Green.”

He exhaled the breath.

Frank could feel him forcibly  _ make _ his body relax.

As Frank’s hands moved over the soldier’s groin again, working his cock slowly, Matt touched two fingers to Bucky’s chest. He flinched back; Frank let go of him, let him react however he needed to.

But Bucky stepped in to meet Frank after a handful of second, and nodded jerkily.

“Green.” he said. “Just...go easy.”

Matt gave him one of his kindest smiles. “Of course. Say the word, and  _ we stop.” _

The soldier nodded again.

He hissed when Matt’s fingers touched on his chest. Matt moved; he drew nonsense patterns over Bucky’s pecs, circled around his nipples, ghosted down his abs. Bucky moaned quietly, under his breath, as though he was ashamed of how the electricity was making him feel.

“You’re doin’ so good.” Frank whispered, having leaned closer again. “Doin’ so good, baby, look at you, so pretty.”

A quick jerk of Frank’s wrist, Matt touching his left hand to his chest as well; it had Bucky moaning.

“Did you like that, Bucky? D’you like me callin’ you pretty? Tellin’ you how  _ good _ you are for us?”

Bucky nodded and hummed. “I-I like it.”

Frank closed his mouth over Bucky’s neck again. He worked him with more sloppy kisses, running his tongue over the prickled skin to taste him.

“Well, he’s right, Buck.” Matt added while moving to stand behind the soldier again, fingers trailing along the man’s side to draw new patterns over his back. “Breath-taking. The way you sound, and smell...and God, you look like the sun, burning so intensely, so wildly.”

_ “More...” _ the soldier said, breathless. “Tur- Turn it up.  _ Please_...just- just a little.”

Matt kissed over his shoulders. “Whatever you say, baby.”

Some moments passed.

Then Bucky’s head fell limply forward onto Frank’s shoulder, and he let out a gasping moan. Frank moved both hands to his ass, pulling Bucky’s body to his own.

“You feel so good, baby. Almost wanna feel you inside me.” Frank praised, moving the man against himself. “Wanna see how you feel then. But you’re  _ big, _ baby, I can feel it.”

He rolled their hips together; his own hardness ground against Bucky’s, and they both moaned at how  _ good _ that was.

“Don’t, don’t know if I could take you, baby. Might be too big for me. But by God, I’d try it.” he promised. “I’d take as much of ya as I could, feel you all the way inside me. You’d be gentle with me, wouldn’t you, baby? You’re a gentleman, right? You’d treat me so good, I know it, you’d fuck me  _ just right _ and make me cum  _ so good _ on your cock, pretty baby.”

Bucky moaned, nodding along like a madman.

“Yes,  _ yes, please, _ yeah, wan’  _ that, _ wanna fee-  _ feel you.” _

Frank could feel Matt’s hands creeping around on either Bucky’s sides. The first round wasn’t going to last much longer. Frank pulled Bucky’s boxers down; he whined at the loss when Frank stepped back, but seemed pleased enough with having his cock freed. Matt’s hands moved down. Bucky gasped and cried out when those electric fingers slid down the V of his hips. Two fingers teased at the base of his dick; two ran over his balls, then up the underside of his cock all the way to the head.

He cried out again, hips rutting into Matt’s hands, as he came,  _ hard. _

Matt removed his hands quickly, and Frank stepped in close again. He captured Bucky’s mouth, sliding his tongue past those plush lips to taste more of the cigarettes and coffee. He pet the man’s hair and face softly.

“You did so good, baby.” Frank whispered between lazy kisses. “What a good boy. Such a good boy.”

The soldier moaned into his lips, body pressing against him and begging wordlessly.

Matt was behind him again, now bare hands petting Bucky’s sides. “So good, baby.” he whispered as well. “You were so good for us. You’re beautiful when you cum for us, sound perfect, smell like Heaven, baby, so good.”

Bucky heaved for breath when Frank withdrew from his mouth. His body twitched and jerked almost haplessly, as if unsure of which felt better. He was quick to grind into the hand Matt wrapped around his cock, though. He moaned so beautifully at the touch.

“Look at that.” Frank hummed. “Ready for round two  _ already? _ That super soldier stamina is handy as hell.”

He could see Matt smiling at that. “How about it, baby?” he asked. “You wanna keep going?”

The soldier nodded; the ropes groaned as he tugged against them, impatience starting to set in.

“Please...yes.  _ More. _ Please. Green...”

Frank and Matt both pressed kisses to either side of his neck. He moaned softly, and managed to sound impatient even then.

“Good boy. Do you want Steve to stay where he is?” Matt asked.

Hm, Frank had almost completely forgotten the other soldier was there to watch; he sat at a distance, watching and learning with intense focus. Bucky groaned. His head lolled back, as though it was too heavy for his neck to support.

“If you don’t answer, we’ll leave Steve where he is, for now.” Matt told him.

But Bucky whined, and tried his hardest to shake his head. “No...no, I want- want...no, I-” he attempted, but had to give up and only whined again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, baby.” Matt whispered, petting his hair. “Take your time. If you want Steve to come here, give me a green.”

_ “Green...” _

Frank looked over to where the blond sat and gestured to him to come over. Steve got his feet, hurrying to join them. He stopped some paces away, though, as if he was afraid of getting too close.  _ But _ he didn’t fight it when Frank grabbed his arm and dragged him into the circle. He lead Steve’s hand to Bucky’s body, guiding it down his chest. Bucky moaned quietly at having yet another hand touching him.

“Okay, baby, can you say  _ hi, Steve _ for me?” Frank coaxed, letting go of Steve’s wrist.

Steve didn’t move his hand. He left it right where it was, fingertips resting on Bucky’s abs. Bucky keened. It seemed like a struggle to lift his head, to make his eyes meet Steve’s.

“Hi, Steve...”

The blond swallowed dryly.

“Hey, Buck.”

He couldn’t answer; Matt gave him a slow stroke over his cock, killing the words away and letting him only stare at Steve and moan so prettily. And Steve’s cheeks blushed a rosy red.

Frank stepped back. He hurried over to their table and snatched up their next toy without hesitation, leaving the lid on the table. His fingers stung momentarily at the cold, when he picked an ice cube out of the bucket, then popped it in his mouth. He took a few more in hand as he moved back. Matt accepted the bucket when Frank held it out to him.

Bucky and Steve stared at him as he sank to his knees in front of the former. He stuck his tongue out, showing Bucky the slowly melting ice that lay on it, a silent question.

“Gre- Green.”

Frank closed his mouth around one of Bucky’s testicles, sliding the ice and his tongue against it. Bucky jerked, crying out softly, pulling on the ropes that wrapped around his arms. Steve seemed to understand what they were going for, though. He took Bucky’s face gently in his hands, hushing him lowly.

“It’s okay, Buck. It’s okay.” he said, keeping his voice as soft as he could. “I’m here. You’re doin’ so good, baby. So good. Look at me. Just look at me.”

Frank focused on his cock; he switched easily over to the other testicle, worshiping it in just the same way. He took another cube in his mouth, as the first melted away. He followed the bulging veins along the underside of Bucky’s cock, with his cold tongue. When he glanced up, he saw Matt sliding ice cubes over either Bucky’s nipples, and Bucky whining into Steve’s hands and staring into his eyes. He dropped the remaining few ice cubes he had in his hand, into his mouth. Bucky cried again when Frank sank his mouth onto his cock. It was hard to take all of him when the ice already took up so much space in Frank’s mouth, but  _ Frank Castle was no quitter. _ He held on to Bucky’s thighs tightly, and worked that cock further into his mouth.

He took his time. Bucky  _ was _ big. Not  _ too _ big, so Frank  _ knew _ he could take it, but he needed a minute. As with everything, he had to ease into it. He worked it slowly, teasing the head into his throat on every few down-strokes. Above him, Bucky seemed to be going crazy. He sounded like music to Frank’s ears, with the way he moaned and begged anyone and everyone for more. When he could, Frank gave him  _ more. _ When he could, he sank himself fully onto Bucky’s cock, pressing his forehead to his belly and trying his hardest to keep his lips sealed tight around the base. The ice was making his teeth ache, made his cheeks burn from the cold, he could really only  _ imagine _ what it was doing to Bucky.

Frank let up off his cock as Bucky came, just in time to catch it on his face instead of in his throat. Both the soldiers stared down at him like he was made of magic and unparalleled cock-sucking-skills. And Frank wasn’t one to brag, but hey,  _ if the shoe fits... _

Frank licked his lips and tasted the salty bitterness, but he was glad for the tissue Matt passed him.

Again, Frank stepped away. This time, he dragged Steve along. The soldier stumbled after him, eyes probably still on their subject. He was almost too busy watching Matt tease Bucky with his cold fingers and more ice cubes, to notice when Frank piled things into his hands. When he finally  _ did _ notice, though, he only shot Frank a questioning look, but nothing more.

The silicone cock ring slipped onto Bucky with ease. It sat snuggly at his base, and he keened lowly at the feeling. When Frank turned it on, though, he shouted. It vibrated quite intensely around his cock, Frank knew that from experience. 

“You like that, baby?” Frank asked, grinning. “It’s nice, right?”

Bucky whined, gritting his teeth, but nodded. “Yes.  _ Yes, I like it.” _ he choked out. “It’s nice. I like it.”

“Maybe you’ll like this too, then.”

He turned one of the vibrator wands, placing the black head against the head of Bucky’s cock. At that, Bucky shouted again. His body jerked and tensed and twitched and bucked desperately. Steve followed his lead; he placed his wand just under Bucky’s balls.  _ Again, _ the soldier screamed. Tears glistened on his cheeks.

“C’mon, baby, tell me if you’re gonna cum.” Frank said. “Tell me, baby.”

Bucky nodded as best he could with the vibrators torturing his cock.

Frank watched Matt slip a cuff back onto one hand. The boxes trailed over Bucky’s abs, which twitched under the electricity. With the other hand, he slid ice over the man’s chest. Steve leaned in; he mouthed at the junction of Bucky’s thighs and groin, tongue teasing at his cock now and then.

_ “Fuck... _ fuck, plea-  _ please!” _ he whimpered. “I’m gonn- I nee-  _ please, _ need- need to-“

“You gonna cum, baby?” Matt asked, speaking  _ just _ loud enough for Frank to make out the question over the noise of the vibrators. “You gonna cum for us, Bucky? You gonna be a good, pretty boy, baby?”

_ “Yes!  _ Yes,  _ please! _ Please, please,  _ please!” _

Frank tapped the little button on the cock ring, shutting it off. He removed his wand, Steve followed his lead and did the same, while Matt removed both his hands from that quivering body.

Bucky let out a frustrated yell, stomping his feet and fighting against the ropes. Frank knew that feeling. Being so close, balancing on the precipice, only to be dragged back and away from that perfect fall...it was equal parts  _ horrible _ and  _ amazing. _

“Not yet, baby.” Frank told him. “Not yet. Trust me, baby, it’ll be much better if you wait.”

Bucky yelled something mildly incoherent at him, it sounded like it at least  _ some _ of it was in Russian, and stomped his feet a little more. They let him stew for a minute or two, let him come back from the brink.

*

Matt could watch this for hours on end.

Every muscle in Bucky’s body was tight and taut and tense; his heart  _ raced, _ but with the removal of stimulation, it was starting to slow back down to normal rhythm. And the way he smelled... _mh, _ it was a consuming thing.

His scent was reminiscent of Frank’s; coffee, gunpowder, cigarettes, but there was that added hint of metallic crispness. It was like a finger running along the rim of a wineglass. That note rang through the whole scent, sat at its core, and vibrated in Matt’s chest when he inhaled it. The lust, the arousal, was in a class of its own, too. It was heady and heavy. It clung to the air around the soldier. It looked almost like mist, if Matt remembered mist right. Like a mirage, Bucky’s body seemed three times larger than it actually was, with how his scent filled the air.

When the soldier’s heart had slowed sufficiently, Matt nodded at Frank. He grabbed another ice cube and stepped in again. Frank turned the cock ring back on; Bucky grit his teeth. Like a good student, Steve followed Frank’s lead. Frank placed his wand against the side of Bucky’s cock, just where the head turned into the shaft, and Steve did the same on the other side. They both turned up the intensity on their wands.

Bucky was a fan of this, if his screams and curses were to go by.

The ropes groaned. Maybe they should have invested, and bought something stronger.

He turned to mush, though, when Matt’s electric fingers ran down his along his throat, and an ice cube followed the same line down his chest to his abs. Bucky’s heart pounded again, racing away with him. The mist grew thicker; it was like a brick to the face.

The soldier was crying. He was grinding back at Matt, forward at the wands, begging wordlessly for release.

“What is it, baby?” Matt asked softly.

He seemed to just  _ adore _ it when Matt ran his fingers over his neck, electricity jolting into sensitive skin. Bucky whined and sobbed, leaning back at Matt and trying his hardest to grind his ass into Matt’s groin.

“You want someone to put a nice cock in your ass, baby? Is that it?” he questioned. “You wanna get fucked? Wanna get used?”

He gasped for air, nodding like crazy. “Yes, yes,  _ please! _ I need- I want, wanna cum again. Again. Please, please...more, yes.”

Frank chuckled to himself. Both he and Steve moved their wands slowly along Bucky’s cock, from the head to the base and over his balls then back up. Bucky whined again, biting his lip as if to keep from screaming or begging any more.

“I think he wants us to take turns.” Frank said. “Want all of us to use your tight lil’ ass, is that it?”

Bucky couldn’t speak; his voice seemed trapped in his throat, coming out only as soft whimpers.  


“Maybe Matt goes first, fucks ya hard and fast? Then me. And I’ll go  _ real _ slow. Tease ya a lil’ bit. Draw it out, drive ya crazy.” the marine carried on, and Matt could hear the mean grin in his voice. “Then Steve can have a go. And I’m guessin’ you can take it about as hard as he can give it. That sound good, baby?”

Matt gave him a nod, a signal. He stepped back, Frank and Steve removed their wands and shut the cock ring off again. Another frustrated scream from Bucky, the ropes groaned even more. They wouldn’t last long if he kept fighting like that.

_ “Yes!” _ he shouted, voice raw and strained. “Please...want that. Gimme...gimme that.  _ Please!  _ Please...please, please.”

Matt hummed. “How about it, Steve? You want the honors of opening him up for us?” he asked, as he sauntered over to the table.

Steve cleared his throat once, twice. He swallowed dryly again. But nodded. Matt set his cuff aside, as well as the ice bucket, and grabbed the lube instead. Steve easily caught it, when Matt lobbed the bottle to him.

*

Both Frank and Matt stepped back to spectate, while Steve got to work. Bucky watched him with hazy eyes. Steve poured a healthy amount of lube into his right hand, rubbing it carefully over his fingers and probably warming it at least a little. He stood before the other soldier.

“Color?”

_ Good. Quick study. _

Bucky whined, the upset showing on his face.

“Yes...yes, green. Please,  _ yes, _ please...”

Steve moved in. He stood by Bucky’s left side, hand hidden from Frank’s eyes behind the subject’s back. The other hand lay flat over Bucky’s belly. It moved up slowly, sliding over taut abs and tight pecs, to his neck. Bucky gasped; Frank could only assume that a finger had slipped inside him. Steve’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s throat, and made him turn his head to look at his  _ Master-in-training. _ He moaned like music again, when Steve licked his metal arm. Long and wet stripes over the cold metal.

It was a hell of a thing to watch.

He worked slowly. His mouth wandered from the arm, to Bucky’s neck and face, then down his chest to leave hickies that wouldn’t last long and to lick over perked, still cold nipples. Hell, Steve seemed like he was good with his hands, so to say; Frank almost wanted to try him out for himself.

If Bucky was a mess before, he didn’t exactly get any better. Frank couldn’t say how many fingers Steve was up to, but Bucky seemed to be happy with the number. He stared at Steve with eyes still hazy, an almost blissed out look on his face. His legs shivered. Frank was sure that if it weren’t for the ropes, Bucky would long since have collapsed. Even after two orgasms, he was still hard as hell, cock reddened and swollen. He had to be wanting it so bad it hurt.

The soldier moaned again, when Steve pressed a kiss to his lips. He let out one more upset shout when Steve then withdrew and stepped away.

“He’s ready.” Steve said and smiled for the first time since they began. “Took three fingers so well.  _ Very _ tight. You’ll like him, Matt.”

The blind man chuckled softly, then moved over. Bucky licked his lips as Matt undid his pants. He looked like a man starving to death, watching Matt with a desperate hunger. Frank was almost a little jealous.  _ Almost. _

Matt circled around Bucky; the soldier didn’t seem to mind having him in his blind-spot this time. He was too far gone to give a shit about blind-spots and who was in them. All he could do was stand up on his toes and arch his back as much as he could, and present himself, like the eager little thing he was.

When Bucky let out a long, drawn out moan, a rough and harsh noise, Frank could only assume that he was liking the way it felt when Matt entered him. Matt took hold of the soldier’s hips, tight enough to have him keening, and did just what Frank had said he would. He knew what  _ that _ was like, to get fucked hard and fast and rough and mean by Matt. It was something in a category all of its own. Hardly anything could compare. Bucky seemed to agree. It looked like he could barely keep his balance, letting out those wonderful little  _ ah, ah, ah’s _ every time Matt’s hips met his ass and planted the man fully inside him.

Frank was a mean son of a bitch.

Bucky appeared to agree with that as well, going by how he screamed when Frank touched the wand to the head of his cock. Tears poured down his face and he whined like a kicked puppy, but seemed to try his hardest to grind back on Matt. Frank could barely wait for his turn to come around. Those sounds Matt was making, the choked breaths and soft grunts, were telling him Bucky felt plenty good.

Matt pulled out just as Frank removed the wand again. Bucky groaned and whined at the loss of both, body quivering for anything to push him over the edge. Frank watched quite happily as Matt stroked himself to completion, and the cum drizzled over the soldier’s lower back.

The marine chuckled to himself as he got to his feet. “One down, two to go, baby.” he said. “Think you’ll live?”

Bucky let out a whining sob. He wobbled from heel to toe, back and forth, unbalanced. The tears poured down his cheeks. Frank had to say, he was a handsome man.

He traded places with the blind man; Matt took the wand, and Frank got his pants undone.

_ “Please...” _ Bucky keened as Frank moved in behind him.

Steve appeared almost out of nowhere, taking the other soldier’s face gently in his hands.

“Tell me a color.” he said softly. “You’re in control.”

Bucky whined again, sagging forwards into Steve’s body.

“Gree-  _ Green...” _

“Good boy.” Steve whispered, sweeping the tousled, sweat-soaked hair out of Bucky’s eyes. “Such a good boy.”

He threw a quick nod at Frank, and the marine got to work.

It was an easy slide to push inside Bucky. His breaths stuttered into Steve’s shoulder, as Frank bottomed out. His hips felt good under Frank’s hands. His skin was dripping with sweat and remnants of ice cold water. He shivered almost  _ perfectly _ when Frank fucked him just as promised, slow and deep, enough to drive anyone crazy. It was almost too easy to tell he hadn’t gotten fucked in a long, long while before tonight.

He could imagine what Bucky’s head was like by that point, he knew it well as hell; the floaty confusion and the fear of being left all alone, but the calming warmth that spread through-out him when there was someone close enough to touch, someone’s hands on him to remind him that he  _ wasn’t _ alone and never would be, the praise and sweet words telling him he was worth something after all and that feeling of knowing with absolute certainty that every single word was true and that he  _ was _ good and he  _ was _ lovely and pretty and  _ good. _

The wands buzzed out of Frank’s sight, but he could sure as hell guess where they were doing their job, just from how Bucky keened and bit into Steve’s shoulder. If the bite bothered him, Steve was good at not showing it.

Frank’s hands crept over Bucky’s back, touching at every tense muscle. His fingers inched over the soldier’s scalp, carding through the long strands of hair. An almost mesmerizing moan filled the air when Frank grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair, and used to hard grip to drag his head back. And goddamn if Frank couldn’t feel the tight coiling of a rushed orgasm get ready to  _ snap _ in his gut. He pulled out, to mimic what Matt had done. And damn if Bucky’s back didn’t somehow look a hell of a lot prettier when Frank was done too. Of course, Bucky was quick to show his frustration at being empty once again, by stomping his feet as best he could and fighting only slightly against Frank’s hold on his hair.

The marine exhaled a heavy breath as he stepped back. “All yours, Spangles.” he hummed, while doing his pants back up.

Steve didn’t answer.

Matt and Frank waited, ready to guide if need be.

_ But _ Steve was indeed a quick study.

He smoothed out Bucky’s hair over his head again, Frank having tousled it quite a bit. He pet his face and traced gentle kisses along his jaw.

“Tell me a color, baby.” he whispered.

Frank could hardly hear him.

Bucky keened, face drawn up in a look that almost resembled anguish.

_ “Please...” _

His voice was dry and rough and gritty. He was getting a little hoarse from his shouting and screaming. Steve pressed his forehead to Bucky’s.

“Breathe.” he said softly, calmly. “Deep breaths for me.”

The soldier breathed slowly and deeply; Bucky forced his eyes open to look at him, trying his hardest to breathe in the same pattern.

“Can you tell me a color?” Steve asked. “I need to hear a color, baby.”

Bucky groaned softly, eyes slipping shut again.

“Please...green, please, I’m- please.”

Steve pet his hair, pressing a slow kiss to his forehead. “Good boy, baby. You’re so good. Almost there.” he said. “Not much longer now.”

Upon request, Matt found the lube again and passed it to Steve. The soldier got his pants undone, and freed his own hard cock from his boxers. Hm, Frank was impressed; he wouldn’t decline the opportunity to get a turn on that. Steve slicked himself up raptly. Probably didn’t want to leave Bucky waiting for longer than necessary.

It wasn’t much of a strain for him to pick up his semi-conscious friend. Even through the haze, Bucky wrapped his legs over Steve’s hips, heels digging into the man’s back. Frank watched with an almost malicious glee; as Steve guided his cock into Bucky, making Bucky whimper and plead incoherently, Matt appeared with his cuffs on again. Bucky let out a wrecked cry, when the weak electric jolts slid down his back.

Frank grabbed one of the wands, which had been set aside on the floor. After turning the intensity up to the max, he placed it against the underside of Bucky’s cock, just under the head. Another broken cry left the soldier.

Steve did it slow and hard; slow enough to make Bucky cry again and start him begging too, and probably hard enough to do some damage to a normal person.

Bucky didn’t appear to mind. In fact, he appeared to be enjoying quite a bit. Even though his body had practically been jelly just moments ago, he seemed to try his damnedest to roll his body into every thrust, grinding at the wand, leaning back into Matt’s electric hands.

“It’s okay, baby.” Frank whispered into his ear. “It’s okay. Be a good boy and cum for us, baby.”

Matt leaned in as well, hands creeping around to slide over Bucky’s chest. “What a perfect boy. So pretty, and good for us. You did so well, baby.” he praised. “Cum for us. You can do it, you did so good, it’s okay.”

Steve followed their lead.

“Fuck, feel so good on me, baby.  _ Beautiful. _ You were so good.” he said. “You did so good, you were perfect for me, for all of us, took us all and didn’t cum? Perfect boy...”

Bucky didn’t make a sound as he came, save for the gasping inhale. His whole body went rigid for one single second. His eyes were fixed on Steve, tears pouring down his cheeks, expression morphing between ecstasy and agony, bliss and fear. Steve didn’t seem bothered by the cum that landed across his chest.

The next second, Bucky turned to jelly again and went limp in their arms.

Frank removed the wand, shutting it off. Matt lifted his hands from Bucky’s skin; wary of the frail state the soldier would be in, though, he kept his arms around the man still. For a handful of moments, they all just breathed.

“You get him to bed.” Frank said softly.

Steve nodded. He slipped out of Bucky, at which the man only groaned lowly. Matt removed his cuffs, handing them over to Frank. As they started undoing the ropes and getting Bucky down, Frank got a head start on cleaning up their workspace.

All in all?

Frank would say this lesson went pretty damn well.


	2. Part Two: Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been, like, six months but i can explain, i had a real hard fucking time trying to write anything at all for this series, idk why, it was just being a bitch to me, but here we are anyway, six months late  
> hope u like it!
> 
> (Note: circus monkey is a reference to Cap 1, where we see steve in the suit in the army camp and hes doodling in his sketchbook and hes drawn a circus monkey in the cap uniform, dont worry it makes sense when u read it)

“Tell me the safewords, Steve.”

The Captain took a slow, deep breath.

_“Green_ means _go._ _Yellow_ means _slow down._ _Red_ means _stop._ If I’m gagged, _cough twice_ for _slow down._ _Cough once_ for _stop.”_

Matt smiled to himself. Good. Steve was going to be an interesting one.

*

Frank tossed a couple of chips in his mouth. He grabbed two beers from the six-pack that sat beside his armchair, passing one to Bucky and keeping another for himself. They popped the caps almost in unison, both sipping their drinks for a moment. Can’t enjoy a good show without some snacks, right?

Steve stood before them, fully dressed and barefooted, with Matt close behind. The soldier’s cheeks were flushed a bright red. He was already embarrassed.  _ Cute. _

“Isn’t this  _ exciting, _ Steve?” Matt hummed.

His hand was on Steve’s back, moving slowly down from his neck to the slope. Steve shivered.

“Very exciting, sir.” he said.

“I can’t wait to show you all the fun things I have planned for you.” Matt continued.

The blind man pulled something from his pocket.  _ A knife? _ Frank grinned. He could see Bucky doing the same. This was going to be  _ fun. _

Matt flicked his wrist to unfold the blade of the knife. He stayed behind Steve but reached his arms around the soldier. He grabbed at Steve’s shirt. He sliced at the fabric, putting tears through it, then easily ripped it apart. Steve staggered as Matt pushed and pulled on him. Matt tore the shreds of fabric off Steve’s body, exposing him to the audience. He folded the knife together and shoved it in his pocket, grabbing Steve’s jaw with the other.

_ “Look at them, Steve.” _ he ordered, speaking directly into the man’s ear. “Isn’t it great to be watched? You’re a pretty little circus monkey, right? You  _ love _ to put on a good show.”

Steve whined. “Y-Yes, sir. I’m, I’m a good circus monkey. I love putting on a show.”

Matt laughed. He shoved Steve away, making him stumble forward. The blind man moved to his tool table.

“How does he look, Frank?”

The marine smiled, leaning back and getting comfortable in his seat. “He’s a pretty lil’ thing.” he said. “Almost wanna taste him. See if he tastes as good as he looks.”

Steve glanced at him with wide eyes for a moment before his cheeks grew even redder. Despite the obvious embarrassment, Frank could easily see how Steve’s jeans bulged and strained.

“Maybe later...” Matt told Frank, still leaning over his tools.

Both Bucky and Frank chuckled. They’d hold Matt to that.

*

Christ, those super soldier hormones were no joke.

The scent of Steve’s lust was intoxicating. Matt could almost feel himself get drunk on it. He was going to enjoy this  _ very _ much.

He lit the candle. He wouldn’t use it yet, but it was good to let it sit and warm up for a while before it was time. He grabbed the ropes and the duct tape. Steve’s heart raced faster and harder as Matt returned to his side. Matt set the tape aside on the floor for now. He’d start with the ropes.

Steve was quick to follow Matt’s instructions, moving however Matt asked him to. The soft ropes wrapped tight around his body. They almost strained to wrap around his chest and his biceps; Matt just  _ loved _ those muscles. God, he was in the same boat as Frank, he wanted to  _ taste _ Steve.  _ That,  _ came a little later, though.

Matt could hardly describe the feeling of his fingers running along the ropes, touching on Steve’s smooth, warm skin now and then. He tugged on the ropes that circled around Steve’s belly. The soldier jerked forward, stumbling off balance. His breathing was rapid and shallow. His body burned hotter than Matt had ever seen it. He  _ glowed _ in Matt’s mind.

He grabbed the tape again. Steve tested the ropes, moving and tugging, just to see how little control he had of the situation. Matt had to smile.

“Be a good little monkey for me, Steve, and close your eyes.” Matt said.

“Yes, sir.”

Steve whined when Matt placed tape over his closed eyes. Triple layers, just to make sure he couldn’t peek. He made that soft little sound again, when Matt put more tape over his mouth. Gagged, blindfolded, tied up...quite a predicament for Captain America.

Matt tossed the roll of tape away, it had fulfilled its purpose, then shoved Steve as hard as he could. Steve tried to talk, muffled by the tape, as he stumbled and lost his balance. He tripped over his own feet. He tumbled to the floor, unable to catch himself. Their audience laughed.

“Now, I’m gonna make you squirm,” Matt said, returning once more to his tools. ”-and you are not going to cum until I say you can. Sounds simple enough, right?”

Steve grunted. He lay on the floor, on his side. He didn’t try to get up. He was blind and mute and restrained. His world was narrowed down to touch and sound.

Matt shoved him over onto his back with his foot. Steve jerked and grunted in surprise, but went willingly.

He seemed confused when Matt slid a wand down the front of his jeans, careful to keep it outside the soldier’s boxers. Matt turned it on. Steve whined, body instinctively trying to curl together. Matt turned the intensity up. Steve’s whole body jerked and spasmed, abs clenching tight.

Matt opened the silk bag he had also grabbed from the table. The soldier groaned as Matt attached the first clothespin to the skin of his belly. Matt had to give him credit, he stayed remarkably still as Matt continued attaching them. He made tightly packed lines up Steve’s abdomen. Steve made a new noise at every pin, each more debauched than the last. He was falling apart. Slowly but surely, Matt was tearing him to pieces.

His heart pounded hard and fast. The sweat made his hair stick to his forehead, skin slick and sheening. He trembled under Matt’s hands. He was going to cum soon.

It seemed like he wanted to scream with frustration as Matt turned the wand off and removed it from his pants.

“You don’t get to cum yet.” Matt told him, making Steve groan again. “I’m not done with you.”

He was  _ gasping _ for air. Matt undid Steve’s jeans and pulled them down his legs, along with his boxers. Steve tried to help get out of them, but his body seemed too slack and lax. He couldn’t quite get the movements right. His cock lay against his belly, making a mess of precum. Matt still marveled at the amount of precum a super soldier produced. It was absolutely wonderful.

Steve  _ screamed _ into the gag when a pin pinched the inside of his thigh. He sobbed and whined as the pins continued to come, Matt not giving him a single moment of respite.

“You gonna let us in on your plans, Matty?” Frank asked from the spectator’s box.

Bucky snorted, shoving the marine. Matt chuckled as well, not taking even a seconds break from his work with the clothespins.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Matt told them both with a grin.

He attached a pin to the back of Steve’s knee. Steve writhed on the floor, sobbing again, trying to beg for mercy with only his body.

The lines of pins moved up the insides of his thighs, as well as the outsides, up his hips to his stomach. They made line across his chest too, a handful of them packed in on and around his nipples, torturing the poor little pink things.

He heard a second pair of beers fizz as they were opened, bottles clinking in another toast.

“Gotta give him one thing.” Bucky said. “He  _ does _ put on a good show.”

Frank laughed at that. “Like he said, he’s a good lil’ circus monkey.”

Matt smiled. Yes, he certainly was.

Matt ran his fingers along the ends of the pins. Steve keened. His whole body was tight and taut. Tightly wound. Ready to snap like a rubber band stretched too far. He was in the perfect place. Right where Matt wanted him.

He eased the soldier’s legs apart. The blond made such delicious noises; he knew what was coming now. Or he could  _ guess, _ at least. Matt poured some lube into his hands. Steve gasped, hissed, as the cold gel and the warm hand finally touched on his weeping cock. Matt stroked him slowly. So,  _ so _ slowly. He was falling to pieces in Matt’s hand, just as expected.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Matt asked in a whisper. “You wanna be a good lil’ monkey and cum for me, for your audience?”

Steve nodded. He shivered and whimpered for his torturer.

“But you won’t.” the blind man said. “Will you?”

Steve keened again, shaking his head.

“That’s good, baby. That’s my good monkey.” Matt praised softly. “You’re a  _ good _ monkey for me.”

The soldier nodded fast, another silent plea. Matt would imagine that the poor man’s cock was getting all red and swollen, bleeding precum all over himself, crying and begging for release.

Matt leaned in. He exhaled a soft breath over Steve’s hole. The man screamed again, the gag doing little to muffle the noise. And another one, when Matt’s tongue teased his rim. Oh, Matt could just  _ die _ at those magical little noises. He pressed into Steve’s hole, making sure to stroke his cock even slower, drawing out the torture. He pushed deeper, pressing and feeling, teasing him open. He took two fingers like he was made for nothing else in the world. He’d be ready soon.

He writhed on Matt’s fingers. He squirmed and shivered. His heart raced. His breathing was heavy and labored, every breath was a  _ massive _ effort.

Matt could swear he could read Steve’s mind; he was so anxious, so desperate, for permission to cum. He wanted it so bad, he’d beg if he had the ability. Hm, Matt would have to remember that for next time. He’d bring Captain America to his knees and make him beg.

He pushed a third finger in. Steve keened for it.

Perfect. Matt could tell their audience was getting impatient. Their hearts pounded, blood pulsing to their cocks, their low talking had gone quiet, they were just watching now. Staring. Waiting for  _ their _ turn.

Matt withdrew. Steve grunted.  _ So impatient, _ him too.

Matt got up and moved over to the table again, leaving Steve to stew for a few moments. He wiped his hand on some tissues, cleaning away the leftover lube. He took only two things from the table before stepping away; the candle and a plug. The plug was for a little later. Though the candle, that was for right this second.

He tipped the candle over Steve. Oh, how he screamed and screamed as the hot wax hit his skin.

It drizzled over his body, his chest, down his thighs. Here and there, the wax teased the pins, making them pop loose.

*

Steve looked fucking amazing.

The blue wax clashed against his skin in a way that was almost magical. While he was as pale as ever, red bloomed wherever the pins sat. The skin was pinched so hard, even with that healing factor Frank would bet the bruises would last a decent while.

His chest rose and fell quickly, he was so close to the verge.

Frank knew that place, he knew it well, that place was an old friend of his. Steve’s insides would be roiling. Curling and twisting around themselves, aching for an undoing. He’d be going crazy. Too many sensations at once, filling his head, until he was just a tightly curled ball of nerves waiting for the killing blow.

Matt tipped the candle again.

Frank almost feared the soldier would break free from his bonds. He screamed and cried again, shaking his head as though he could shake off the agony.

Bucky was getting impatient next to him. The soldier sat hunched forward, leaning in, elbows on his knees, watching with sharp eyes. Frank was right there with him. Couldn’t Matt just get to it already?

*

Matt blew out the candle and put it aside.

He went on his knees between Steve’s legs. He sounded  _ relieved _ when Matt slipped three fingers inside him again. The soldier moaned softly. It seemed as though he was going to be allowed to cum.

How mistaken he was...

Those noises of relief continued as Matt started removing pins. One pin here, one pin there, seemingly at random. He devoured Steve’s expectancy, his naive belief that the worst of it had passed. He drank it up with a mean grin.

He undid his jeans as he slowed the motion of his fingers. He drew a long groan from Steve, teasing his prostate with gentle glances of touch.

“Monkey?” he said.

Another deep groan.

“What a good monkey you are, baby. You did so good for me. Now I’ve got a fun present for you. I think you’ll  _ really _ like it, monkey.”

He pulled his fingers out, leaving the soldier empty for just a second before Matt’s cock was sliding into him. The ropes groaned, Steve’s body arched up off the floor as he was filled up. Matt moved slow, grinding in deep, making Steve whine again and again. He ran his fingers along the pins as he fucked Steve. He tugged on a pin here and there, and let them up for a moment before replacing them again. Steve quivered nonstop under him. His toes were curled hard into the mats, hands clinging to and clawing at the ropes where they were tied behind his back. Every muscle in his body was so tense, Matt almost feared they’d all snap under the strain.

Matt came across Steve’s chest, adding to the mess the wax had made. Steve gasped for breath. He cried with the need to cum, he wanted it oh, so bad.

“Frank. Your turn.” Matt said as he tucked himself away and got up.

Frank finished off his beer in one go, passing the bowl of chips to Bucky. He was obviously excited to finally get his turn.

“Oh,  _ c’mon!” _ Bucky said though, jokingly scandalized. “You’re lettin’  _ him _ get a turn before  _ me? _ What the hell?”

Frank laughed, giving Bucky the finger before going to his knees before Steve.

“Don’t you worry, Bucky.” Matt placated with a smile. “I’ve got something special planned for your turn. You’ll see.”

As the marine was just thrusting his cock into Steve, making him whine desperately, Matt leaned in close to Frank’s ear.

“Don’t cum inside him.” he whispered.

“Aw, why not?” Frank questioned.

He continued to inch his way inside Steve as slowly as he could. Steve’s chest heaved with his labored breaths.

Matt smiled, pressing a kiss to Frank’s head. “Honey, do as you’re told.”

Frank sighed and said nothing to that, but Matt knew he was smart enough to obey. Matt moved up to sit by Steve’s head. He lifted Steve’s shoulders off the ground, pulling the man into his lap. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and pet his face. Steve leaned his head into the soft touches,

Frank was the opposite of Matt. He fucked Steve fast and hard, not letting him rest for a single moment. It was  _ brutal. _ He cried at Matt and at Frank, he cried for blissful release, he cried for this agonizing torture to be over. Matt reached down. His hand wrapped around Steve’s cock. Steve  _ convulsed. _ His body buckled under the touch. A few pins popped loose here and there at the violent motion, which served only to prolong it all.

He keened when Frank slapped him across the face. He moaned when Frank did it again. He writhed between Matt and Frank. He  _ writhed _ at how hard Frank fucked him, he  _ writhed _ at Matt’s hand moving all over his body and working him over in a calm, collected manner.

The marine, as expected, followed orders and came  _ on _ Steve, instead of  _ in _ him. He gave the soldier another slap across the face, just for fun, before getting up.

Bucky was there, waiting, before Frank was even fully on his feet. He was eager to have his turn, at last. As soon as Frank had moved aside, Bucky took his place. He pet Steve’s legs, his thighs and hips, wherever there were no pins in the way, as he entered him. Steve managed to keep his breathing somewhat stable this time. The soft caresses helped to calm him, prepare him.

“What I want you to do, Bucky, is fuck him. I want you to fuck this cute little monkey,” Matt said, drawing nonsense lines over Steve’s cheek with his fingertip. ”-however you want.  _ Then, _ I want you to cum inside him. Fill his tight hole up with cum and put this plug in, to make sure that not a single drop goes to waste.”

He grabbed the plug that waited beside them on the floor, passing it to Bucky.

“Does that sound good, monkey?” the blind man asked. “You want that?”

Steve nodded as fast as he could. The rest of them chuckled and laughed.  _ Still so eager. _

Bucky was a mix of the previous two; he shifted back and forth. He started slow and deep, but gave bursts of fast and hard. Steve was more vocal than ever before. When it was slow, his moans were long and breathy. When it was fast and brutal, they were short, broken, _ needy _ little things. Matt really couldn’t get enough of Steve’s sounds. Next time they’d do without the gag.

Both soldier’s groaned at Bucky’s last hard thrust, at him doing as he was told and cumming as deep inside Steve as he could. He moved quickly. He pulled his cock out and rapidly slipped the plug in, making sure nothing spilled.

“What now?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“There’s a button on the base. Press it twice.” Matt answered.

Again Bucky did as he was told. The plug came to life, vibrating intensely. Steve screamed. Matt hushed him and pet his hair gently. On more of Matt’s orders, Bucky started stroking Steve’s poor, neglected cock. Frank sat down with them. As Bucky slowly, slowly,  _ slowly _ worked the man’s cock, Matt and Frank picked at the pins. One by one they came loose. They released Steve’s abused skin and Matt could tell the welts were already coming in. They would last a good while, he was sure, despite the Captain’s superior healing capabilities.

Removing the pins...that was a type of release on its own. Steve’s skin had no doubt felt tight and constricting before, with the pins pinching it up and together. Getting them removed would bring a sense of  _ looseness, _ Matt knew that. Frank had used the pins on him plenty of times. He knew that sweet relaxed sensation that poured into one’s body as the pins were taken away.

"Cum for me, monkey."

Steve came undone in their hands. His heart skipped, his breathing faltered, the cum dribbled and wept from his cock and covered Bucky’s fingers. His body went tighter than ever before and it lasted for only a handful of seconds.

Then it was as though Steve fell unconscious.

His body went completely limp in their hands. It seemed like all his focus went into breathing, and only breathing. Everything else would come later, once his body remembered how to breathe on its own.

Frank pulled out his pocket knife, deciding not to waste any time. He cut the ropes. He and Bucky worked on untangling Steve from their clutches, while Matt focused on the tape. He whispered softly to Steve as he removed the tape. He talked him through the slight pain of it. While Steve did whine, he didn’t move, allowing Matt to keep at it until it was done.

Bucky turned off the vibrator, that was enough of that for now. He scooped Steve up in his arms and carried him to their aftercare corner. Matt and Frank set about cleaning up.

They were confident Bucky would take good care of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see yall in another six fuckin months i guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! That's chapter one!
> 
> I'm guessing you can all figure out what the rest of the chapters will be.
> 
> (Chapters, or parts, may be posted out of order, but the part number will be in the title of the chapter and as i post ill put them into order. this is mostly because writing is a bitch and i am bad at it)


End file.
